


Attack on Titan love fem readerx-[character) one shots

by Norwaylover3913



Series: Attack on Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A whole bunch of fanfics, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norwaylover3913/pseuds/Norwaylover3913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello this is a story with various fem!reader x (attack on Titan characters) requests are open and a whole bunch of storylines!. P.s: some chapters contain yuri if you don't like it don't read or skip chapter| hαvє fun rєαdíng~|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Titan love fem readerx-[character) one shots

|líѕtєn tσ thє wínd crчѕtαllízєd!αnníє х rєαdєr|

At a time of joy the capture of Annie and the female Titan but not for you instead you crieded and crieded. No one knew why nor did they seem to care. It was a late Sunday evening night and you sat on the half crushed roof of one of the houses Annie destroyed while trying to break free. Silent tears streamed down your (skin colour) face your (eye colour) eyes puffy and red from your silent tears. "A-Annie why?...why did you leave" you whispered to your self as you watched the dusk turn into a clear night. Your fingers played with the small leather and bronze necklace she gave you on that night of confession the night you both told eachother these three words "I love you". You smiled as you thought of the memory.  
~~

You starred the the tough yet extremly attractive blonde female infront of you. You both were alone after graduation in the small alley as others swayed down the streets drunk. "H-hey Annie ahh what millatry branch are you joining" you asked trying to start a convisation 

|||will finish soon when I have battery on my electronic device(fancy word~) |||


End file.
